


All I Need is You

by AHaplessBystander



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Christmas Exchange 2017, Bathing/Washing, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Post-Battle for the Cowl, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaplessBystander/pseuds/AHaplessBystander
Summary: When Dick goes after Professor Pyg alone and gets captured an unexpected ally comes to his rescue and makes sure he's taken care of.Jason Todd didn't sign up to play nurse to an injured Batman, he had just meant to save what little family he had left but who can say no to Alfred?





	All I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ur_one_and_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_one_and_only/gifts).



> A gift for ur_one_and_only, happy holidays!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it!

In hindsight taking the motorcycle had been a bad idea. Not like Jason had had time to pick up a Batmobile while Dick was being tortured and turned into a Doll-o-tron. It would have made the rescue the hardest part instead of trying to keep Dick on the motorcycle seat behind him as they raced down roadways.

Dick’s arms were wrapped around him and Jason could feel them loosen every so often and darted one of his hands back to hold onto Dick. Feeling the warmth of his body until his arms tightened around Jason again.

He had given a silent thanks that Dick worked from the Tower, Wayne Manor was too far for his condition. Jason wasn’t sure of the extent of his injuries so time was of the essence. Alfred would take care of him.

They switched from the streets to the alleyways, Jason slowing slightly to take a winding path to one of the hidden tunnel entrances. He felt Dick grip him tighter as they passed into the pitch black of the tunnel leading below Gotham. His own grip on the handles of the bike loosened slightly now that they were out of sight.

Alfred was waiting when he pulled into the small garage, trying not to let Dick fall off as he slowed to a stop in the empty space. He had briefed Alfred on the wounds he was able to see on Dick before they left Professor Pyg’s hideout.

“Come on Dick, I know you can walk,” he said hoisting him off the motorcycle and supporting him as they hobbled up the stairs to the medical station Alfred had prepped. Both of them assisted Dick in getting up onto the gurney.

“Was Robin with him?” Alfred asked.

“No sign of the Batbrat having been there.”

They turned their focus back to Dick, who still looked pretty out of it, stripping him out of the Batman armor. Alfred worked methodically, checking over his body and fixing him up. He finished by giving Dick some painkillers.

“Well since you’ve got him taken care of, I’ll go look for the kid.”

Jason went to grab his helmet but felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned back and saw Dick’s outstretched hand.

“No. Stay,” he said weakly.

“Master Richard is correct. You should stay, I might be more adept at bringing the boy back home,”Alfred said.

Jason grunted in response and tried to keep a look of annoyance off his face. He could feel it tensing at the thought of having to wait on Dick.

“Master Jason if you would help him get cleaned up and make sure he gets some rest he will be fine.”

He let his breath whistle out through his teeth, “Alright, I got it Alf.”

“Thank you, I will keep you updated as I can.”

Jason left Dick laying on the table to change out of his armor and helmet in the locker room, quickly using one of the showers there to clean the gunpowder and blood off himself. Thankfully someone, Alfred most likely, had left sweats in his size there for him. A few extra moments were taken for some deep breaths and mental preparations for dealing with a drugged Dick. He should be gentle with him and Dick always seemed to end up goading him, Jason wasn’t cut out to play babysitter.

As he came back into the room, his eyes sought out Dick. It hadn’t been too long that Jason had been gone and already Dick was looking better. His skin still more pallid than usual but his blue eyes were open and looked more focused than before. Those eyes tracked him as he approached.

“Thank you Jason,” he said quietly.

Jason gave a sharp nod of his head. This would be so much easier if Dick let it go after this.

“Think you can stand?” Jason asked.

Dick frowned and took a moment to respond, “Probably not for long on my own.”

He was able to push himself up slowly and get to his feet with some help from Jason. Dick swayed a little so he pulled one of Dick’s arms over his shoulder and together they moved to the elevator. The whole place felt so odd to Jason, the garage, the elevator, they were white and clean. Far too bright for him to see Batman working here.

“Where to?”

Dick pressed the button for the top floor, penthouse that should have been obvious. They rode up the elevator in silence. Jason keeping his grip on the other man even as he moved Dick to lean against the wall. After several floors Jason noticed the small bouts of shivers coming from Dick every couple of minutes. He took in Dick’s state of undress, left only in his boxers, and started berating himself for not thinking to grab him some more clothes.

When they finally reached the penthouse Dick directed him to the master bathroom where Jason sat him down on the closed toilet lid. He stood back and assessed him for a minute then went to the large claw-footed bath, plugging it and turning on the hot water. Dick was giving him consistent answers to the questions he asked, directing him around the bathroom to find the first aid kit, soaps and shampoos, still sounding coherent if exhausted.

He went about mechanically, trying to keep distant from the situation and get through it with as little annoyance or feelings as possible. It had been a long time since he had last been alone with Dick while they were both out of costume. Everything between them was so much easier to deal with when they were Nightwing and Red Hood, he knew where they stood. But with Dick Grayson and Jason Todd he was less sure.

When the bath was full and at a comfortable temperature he turned back to Dick, who had apparently been content to sit quietly and watch him for once. Jason got him standing and used the hand not supporting Dick to pull his boxers down til they fell to the floor. He helped him balance as he stepped into the bath, hissing as he lowered himself into the water and it hit his wounds. Dick laid back fully in the bath, resting his head on the lip of it and let out a long sigh.

Jason grabbed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the counter, brightly colored bottles that promised sickly sweet fragrances, turning back to find Dick with his eyes closed.

“Hey, no falling asleep on me now, eyes open.”

Dick opened his eyes and shot him a glare. He took that as a definite sign that he would be fine.

He had Dick slide down further into the bath to wet his head before having him lean back to wash his hair, “This is a one time thing Dick so don’t expect much.”

“Sure,” he agreed.

It set Jason on guard a bit, Dick was too quiet, too still. Probably just from being injured and tired but it felt wrong.

He was able to get through lathering up Dick’s hair with the shampoo, working it through the bits that were matted with blood before Dick couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“What are you doing here Jason?” he sounded lost.

“What did it look like? Saving your dumb ass Dickie.” he said with a grimace, Dick opened his mouth again and Jason didn’t give the chance to speak, pressing on his shoulders, “Com’on dunk your head again.”

When he came back up he was silent, thinking, let Jason lean his head back and closed his eyes. Jason moved on to the conditioner, trying to be quicker now that the blood had been washed out.

“You came back. I didn’t think you would, after everything happened when...when Bruce died,” Dick mumbled, looking up at Jason.

He hadn’t been expecting that. He felt pierced by Dick’s slow gaze and couldn’t run. Jason let the silence linger and went back to washing Dick’s hair. He didn’t want to pour his heart out to the golden boy of the family but his stupid mouth opened anyway.

“I don’t think I could leave. This city, it’s a part of me. I’ll always wind up back here. Besides,” he said with a wry smile, “you’re family.”

Dick had closed his eyes and laid his head back into Jason’s hands. A slow smile starting to spread on his face.

“I shouldn’t have fought you and the others, I was just so angry. Listen, I know I didn’t come back entirely right,” Dick started to protest but Jason kept going, “sometimes I feel like I’m not in control, my mouth and body acting on their own. And you didn’t deserve any of that for trying to protect us, for doing what you thought was right, taking the mantle.

“And for the record, I’m glad it was you,” he continued.

Dick made a questioning noise, tilting back further to glance at his face.

“I don’t agree with all of Bruce’s methods and actions but that’s on him, not you. You’re better than him, good in a way he wasn’t. I could never let what happened to him, happen to you. I won’t let it.”

His hands ended up cradling Dick’s head, all of it feeling more gentle than he had meant, “I’ll take care of you Dick.”

“Jay,” Dick let out quietly.

He let himself look at Dick then, eyes travelling down his body, taking in his golden skin, old scars and fresh wounds. Down the lines of his chest and stomach, drinking it in an allowing himself a moment of want.

It was usually something he suppressed within himself. That want that had lived in him since he was a teenager, escaping in his moments of weakness and with the heady feelings of a successful fight.

And he had seen it in Dick too, the way the other man yearned to be closer to Jason.

That attraction was dangerous, he knew it was a bad idea but he let himself have this moment. Dick’s pliant body laid out and submersed in the water shifted minutely, drawing Jason’s gaze to his hips, where his half hard cock rested.

Jason’s eyes widened and he drew in a quick breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Ooh, seems like you’ve got a stiff problem Dickie. I’m surprised you’re able to manage that after your night,” he forced out a laugh, “or does the rough treatment do it for you?”  
“Don’t be like that Jay,” Dick shook his head still in Jason’s hands.

He raked his nails through Dick’s black hair, pressing enough that he would feel it, getting a low whimper from Dick.

“Jay, c'mon just talk to me. Don’t shut down on me Little Wing.”

Listening to his pleading tone, he stared at his bared cock. Feeling heat swirling in his own body and thinking how much he’d like to swallow down his length, tease those little noises from Dick, use him and leave him--

He squeezed his eyes shut and violently tamped down on those thoughts. He needed to be gentle with Dick.

He wanted to be gentle with him.

Lightening his touch, he tipped Dick’s head back and bent down, touching his lips to his forehead.

“I said I’d take care of you and I will,” he murmured against his skin.

He ran his fingers through Dick’s hair again, this time soft and massaging. He guided the other man back down into the warm water, rinsing the suds from his hair. Then he continued his massage, trailing his hands down Dick’s neck and shoulders, pressing into the muscles lightly and skimming over his bruised skin. Each time he hit a sensitive bit of skin Dick let out a small noise.

By the time Jason was running his hands down his chest Dick was fully hard and Jason wasn’t in much of a better state. He lingered there, tracing the defined edges of his abs and leaned forward to whisper in Dick’s ear making him whimper.

“Tell me what you want baby, tell me what you need.”

Dick’s hand came up to grip Jason’s wrist, “I just want you Jay. I need you to touch me.”

He tsked and traced his nose along Dick’s cheekbone, ending with a kiss to his temple.

“I’m not gonna fuck you tonight baby, but I’ll give you this.”

Dick let out a delicious gasp as Jason palmed his cock, sliding around the tub to get a better angle, retracting his other hand to adjust himself in his sweats. Jason chanced a look up at Dick’s face and found him with his eyes pressed closed and mouth open, he wanted to study and memorize that look instead wrenching his gaze back to Dick’s pink cock, the safer option.

He set a slow pace jerking him off, half to tease him and half out of concern for opening his wounds again. The whole thing felt a little awkward and yet better than Jason had ever dreamed. Actually being able to get Dick off was a blessing and he kept shoving away the guilty voice in the back of his head.

It seemed like no time at all before he was weakly thrusting his hips up into Jason’s grip, Dick’s hand still clenched around his wrist. He picked up the pace then, tightening his grip on Dick’s cock and swiping his thumb over the head with each upstroke, water threatening to spill over the sides of the tub.

When Dick’s muscles started to tighten and he began to come, Jason flicked his eyes quickly up to watch, his pink lips still hanging open and brows drawn together. Jason’s own cock still trapped in his pants throbbed in sympathy.

He was beautiful.

And if Jason didn’t get him out of the water soon he was going to get come in his wounds. After he had mostly come down from his climax, Jason guided Dick out of the bath, grabbing a fluffy towel to pat him down with, wicking the water off his skin and applied new bandages.

Dick looked far more relaxed than he had been on the elevator ride up. He had more color in his face and wore a tired smile. Definitely a better look for him. 

Jason led him back into the bedroom where Dick was able to rifle through a dresser for some clothes on his own. He helped him get situated under the covers of the bed before couldn’t hold out any longer.

"Be right back. I'll see if I can find you something easy to eat."

He perused the kitchen finding some soup in the fridge. Alfred was some kind of miracle worker, being able to fix food, help with missions and patch them up. He poured some in a mug, set it to heat in the microwave and quietly slipped into the guest bathroom. 

Jason tugged his pants open, bracing one hand on the edge of the sink and the other moving to rapidly jack his hard cock. It was over quick, he hardly had to picture anything, still riding the emotions from bathing Dick. He came with a bitten of moan, wiped himself off and washed his hands, heading back out to get the hot soup feeling a bit more stable.

Dick was still snuggled under the covers but awake when he entered the bedroom. He pressed the mug into his hands and watched as Dick took some sips. His job was pretty much done, Dick was taken care of and would live.

“Hey Jay?”

He started, eyes darting to meet Dick’s, “Yeah?”

“I thought of something else I need.”

“What?”

Dick looked into his eyes and with a shy smile said, “I need you to stay.”

He froze. That was the worst idea. Worse than letting his attraction for Dick out. Worse than touching Dick and getting him off.

But he did, he wanted so badly to stay.

“Okay,” he breathed out.

He went around to the other side of the bed and slowly undressed down to his underwear, climbing under the blankets next to Dick. Looking over at Dick his mouth pulled up into his own shy smile.

Fuck it. It was all or nothing now.

Jason leaned over, one hand coming up to cup Dick’s face, and pressed his lips to Dick’s in a soft, chaste kiss. Dick let out a soft sigh, kissing him back before Jason pulled away.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was just an elaborate excuse to have Jason call Dick 'baby'.
> 
> Thanks to cynicalcrow and Voronoi for all the help and encouragement.


End file.
